This invention relates to laminating of documents for preservation and protection and a device for and method of for laminating
Many documents are laminated between sheets of clear plastic for purposes of protection and preservation as well as aesthetic purposes. Laminating machines are available in many sizes for the purpose of laminating large poster size documents or displays to small identification size cards such as social security cards.
These laminating machine at the large end include what is referred to as roll laminators where the object to be laminated is subjected to heat and pressure as the object is passed between pairs of rollers between upper and lower layers of laminating film drawn from supply rolls. For smaller sizes, a pouch laminator is often utilized. Pouch laminators utilize a pouch (folded over sheet of adhesive resin coated polyester) to receive a document to be laminated. The pouches are constructed of a layer of polyester base film and a layer of resin bonded together.
During the lamination process when heat is applied, the adhesive resin is softened or liquefied. Once liquefied, and subjected to pressure, the adhesive resin spreads across the surface of the substrate and into the pores of the substrate. The resin then hardens as it cools, creating a permanent bond between the polyester film and the substrate.
It is important that the application of heat and pressure be uniform in order to achieve an acceptable lamination. This is and has been accomplished by simultaneously heating the laminating film and applying uniform pressure across the pouch and substrate by means of pressure rollers.
Simple or non-complicated personal devices for laminating a document for the purposes of protection, preservation and enhancement of display are not presently readily available to the individual. A laminating machine is not a household item. Laminating services are generally available, but to obtain such services one must travel to a location offering the services. This may be an inconvenience when one wants to have only one document laminated occasionally.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved device, which permits an individual who has a microwave oven to laminate a document at his or her convenience. As used herein in regard to laminating the term document refers to any flat substrate such as a letter, photograph, permit, license, etc which an individual wishes to protect, preserve or enhance to appearance thereof for purpose of display.
The invention provides a small compact device, which converts microwave energy to heat energy and provides uniform pressure to a document in a laminating pouch to effect lamination of the document.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved device of simple construction, which enables an individual to laminate at home.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved method of laminating a document using a domestic microwave oven.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved device for laminating documents in a domestic microwave oven which has no moving parts and which may be conveniently stored when not in use.
Briefly stated, a device embodying the invention, in one form thereof, comprises a member having having a lower base surface and a member hinged thereto having an upper parallel surface when in an operative position. A platen pad, which converts microwave energy to heat energy, is provided on a surface. A yieldable elastomeric pad is provided on the other surface. When in an operative position the platen pad and the elastomeric pad provide uniform pressure over the surfaces of a laminating pouch carrying a document in a laminating pouch. The device is placed in a domestic microwave oven and the oven is operated for a period of time dependent on the rated power of the oven and the size of the document. The platen pad converts the microwave energy to heat while uniform pressure is applied over the surfaces of the pouch. The device is then removed from the microwave oven, permitted to cool, the lamination removed from the carrier, and trimmed as may be necessary.
As a method the invention comprises the steps of providing the at least one platen, positioning the pouch with document therein between the at least one platen and the opposing yieldable pad, exerting uniform pressure on the surfaces of the pouch and subjecting the platens to microwave energy for a time sufficient to laminate the document in the pouch, allowing the platens to cool, and removing the resulting lamination from between the platens.
The invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. The invention, however, together with further objects and advantages thereof, may be best appreciated by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings